powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bio-Metallic Symbiotic Exoskeleton
The ability to use armor made of advanced living elemental metals. Variation of Power Suit and Symbiote Creation. Combination of Bio-Metal Physiology and Symbiotic Costume. Also Called *Bio-Metallic Symbiotic Power Suit Capabilities User's symbiosis with a suit of sentient metal is physically, mentally and spiritually fused together. This armor layering acts in an almost solipsist manner, taking anything and everything about its host; I.e. what they aspire to or desire most about themselves, what personal characteristics one takes the most pride in. Then extracting and magnifying those aspects inside them, externalizing it on the outside. In addition of enhancing the user, the armors tend to work in pairs and have vast shifting and/or fusion capabilities. Able to create and share pieces of their own being with each other to create a hive bound mentality that further acts as a bond that enhance/augment both the host and the hosting organism. Applications * Adaptive Armor ** Living Factory ** Mecha Wearing * Customization ** Assimilative Evolution *** Attachment *** Equipment Usage ** Upgraded Form * Exotic Technology ** Bio-Tech Manipulation ** Cyberlingualism ** Internal Reinforcement * High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton ** Adaptive Appearance ** Organic Metal Skin * Orgamech Manipulation ** Biomorphing ** Growth Manipulation ** Mass Consciousness ** Nanite Manipulation ** Organite Manipulation ** Size Manipulation * Shiftmorphing ** Constructs Creation *** Satellite Generation Technique * Coating * Bio-Metal Manipulation ** Liquid Metal Manipulation * Technoformation Variations * Amorphous Physiology * Attribute Externalization * Bio-Energy Manipulation * Cyberorganism Physiology * Encyclopedic Knowledge * Hive Genetics * Infestation * Life-Force Merging * Regenerative Absorption * Tetralogy - rarely * Upgrading Subordination Associations * Amalgamation * Amorphous Solid Manipulation * Fusion Empowerment * Genetic Perfection * Parasite Manipulation * Parasite Physiology * Power Suit * Self-Spawn * Symbiote Creation * Symbiotic Connection * Symbiosis Limitations * Host may become dependent on their suit to survive. * The bond ties them at the genetic level, if symbiote is disrupted user dies. * Gifts and abilities bestowed may have debilitating side effects. Known Users * Guyver Units (Bio-Booster Armor Guyver) * Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (DC Comics); via Blue Beetle Scarab * Bombshell (DC Comics) * Captain Atom (DC Comics) * Despero (DC Comics); via Nth Metal * Hawkman (DC Comics); via Nth Metal * Onimar Synn (DC Comics) * Post (Marvel Comics) * Cable (Marvel Comics) * Livewire (Valiant Entertainment); Via X-O Nano Suit * X-O Manowar (Valiant Entertainment); Via Shanhara Armor * Wetworks (Wildstorm Comics) Gallery File:Katar-Hol (DC Comics) Nth Metal Armor.jpg|Nth Metal (DC Comics) shares science mystical properties with the host in order to bolster and augment their capabilities. Blue Beetle DC's Power Ranger.jpg|The Blue Beetle Armor (DC Comics) File:Kevin_Tremain_2.jpg|Post's (Marvel Comics) platelet armor comprising his techno-organics enables him to fabricate host many functions, including merging with ones surroundings and munitions fabrications. File:XO 002 LozziVariant.jpg|X-O Manowar (Valiant Entertainment) Wielded by Aric of Darcia boasts the most powerful tactical combat wears in the known universe. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power